


Broken birds

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The realization that physical pain could heal the ache of the heart was a life-changer.Or how a couple of flatmates took matters into their own hands.





	Broken birds

**-Ace POV-**

My name is Portgas D. Ace, and I share an apartment with Sabo, Koala, Robin and Law. Among the four of them, Robin is the only one who truly understood me, and vice versa. Robin and I lived in the same circumstances. Rejected by society. According to them, it would have been better if we didn't exist. It was thanks to Sabo that we even had a place to live in, a place to call our own. And so, we developed our daily Ritual. Every morning we would lock ourselves in the closet and perform the Ritual in there. We always felt better after the Ritual, and we made sure that all evidence of the Ritual was destroyed. And everything was fine. We made sure to maintain that illusion. Every time one of our flatmates would suspect something, we made sure to lay that suspicion to rest with make-believe stories. And so our daily life continued. But it wasn't to last. We were foolish enough to believe that we could keep up the illusion forever.

It was mid-July and the weather outside was nice.

"Law and Koala will be there in five." Sabo suddenly announced "And we will have a meeting today, just the five of us."

"What is it for?" I inquired

"You'll find out then."

Robin plopped down on the couch besides Sabo and gave him a noogie. 

"Are you sure about having that meeting, Sabo?" she protested "Acey and me planned a date for tonight, and we don't want to miss it."

"Nice try." Sabo said dryly "But you aren't getting out of this one."

"We know about your daily activities." Law said as he entered the lounge

Koala followed him closely, and they both joined us on the couch. 

"It was only a matter of time before we would find out." Koala added "And if you think we would do nothing about it, then you are idiots."


End file.
